Euphoria
by HueyHuey
Summary: A white, aromatic, sweet tasting liquid. Made completely by accident, and dangerously addictive, this potion will control your actions, thoughts, and maybe even your life.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Rated M: (Strong Language and Adult Content)**

**Summary: A white, aromatic, sweet tasting liquid. Made completely by accident, and dangerously addictive, this potion will control your actions, thoughts, and maybe even your life depending on how deep you wish to dive.**

**Warnings: OOC, AU. Harry will gradually become colder and dark as the story progresses.**

**Starts during book six and ignores most of the main plot.**

**I: Euphoria **

Professor Albus Dumbledore walked quickly down one of the hallways followed by Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Smoke was starting to fill the hallway and it surprisingly smelled like chocolate. Dumbledore did his best not to inhale the smoke as he could already start to feel himself become lightheaded. There was a group of students that had reported seeing smoke leak out from under a classroom door and he had feeling that this was the potion he had overheard a couple of Hufflepuffs talking excitedly about. It was a sweet tasting potion that was being sold and instead of being put in a vile, it was being served as a drink. It was mainly aimed at people who were depressed, in discomfort, or at anyone who were willing to drink it. Normally he would be fine with students drinking Elixir to Induce Euphoria, but this was a highly modified version, and he highly doubted that the side effects were excessive singing and nose-tweaking.

Pansy quickly slammed the door shut and ran over to Harry who was getting ready to put all of their potion equipment away. They both put an Undetectable Extension Charm over their school bags so they could carry their lab wherever they went without having to make multiple trips. "Potter, they are getting closer!" Her voice was slightly muffled due to the mask she was wearing to prevent the smoke having an effect on her.

Harry quickly threw his last cauldron into his bag while Pansy threw the ingredients in right after. Harry quickly gave the bag to Pansy when he heard the voice of Snape getting closer to the classroom. He pulled out his wand, aiming it at the entrance to the classroom. "Find my cloak!"

Without even asking why Pansy nodded and started to dig through the bag. She pushed away all of the ingredients, money bags, and other stuff that was inside, the stuff that was making their plan possible. Her fingers brushed against a very smooth fabric and a small, relieved smile came onto her features. The smile instantly vanished when she heard the locked door to the classroom start shake back and forth. She ripped the cloak out of the bag and placed it over Harry and herself right when the door exploded, sending wood particles in every direction.

**-Sometime Earlier-**

Harry sighed as he stared at the vile full of white liquid he had in his hand. While most of his classmates were taking their test for an Apparition License, Slughorn set his remaining students the task of creating something amusing. He didn't know if what he created was amusing or very dangerous as he was going to brew Elixir to Induce Euphoria, but when he opened his potions textbook and saw all of the modifications to the potion he had completely changed direction. Instead of creating the potion correctly, he decided to try and make his own modifications. The problem he had at the moment was he couldn't figure out how to test the potion to make sure it worked. He didn't want to test it on himself as it had the potential to harm him, and he couldn't exactly use it some random person for the same reason. The sound of someone seating themselves next to him caused Harry to look to his side. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the biggest bitch he had ever met sitting right next to him. "Parkinson?"

Pansy looked up at Harry, her eyes red and brimming with tears. "Oh my hell…"

"Uh… Are you okay?" Harry didn't really care, but if the chance of stopping boredom from killing him showed itself, he was going to take it.

"Do I look okay!?" Pansy snapped at him. "I look like a mess! My hair is messed up, my eyes are red, and my cheeks are tear-stained! The boy I have liked for who knows how long dumped me, and you're asking me if I'm okay!?"

"Sorry for asking," Harry muttered. "Why did Malfoy dump you?"

"Because he's an ungrateful cocksucker, that's why!" Pansy wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her robe and sighed. "I refused to have sex with him. He dumped me because I wouldn't shag him."

"Oh," was Harry's dumb reply. "I thought you would've ridden him up and down the hallways of Hogwarts given the chance to be honest."

"I'm not a Trollop, Potter," said Pansy who was glaring at him. "I have some self-respect."

Harry watched all of the students walk past them, some of them giving the pair confused looks. He glanced at the vile still resting in his hand, a thoughtful expression coming onto his face. He loosened his grip on the vile and handed it to Pansy. "Here, try this!"

Pansy looked at the white vile with confusion. "What the hell is that?"

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria, it should make you feel better."

Pansy grabbed the vile and examined it. "Shouldn't it be yellow?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I didn't read that far."

"And you actually expect me to drink it?"

"Well…Err…Yeah…"

Pansy shook her head before popping the cap off. She held it up to her nose and sniffed it a couple of times before becoming a little lightheaded. She looked at Harry questionably. "It smells like chocolate."

"Yeah…I might have thrown some into the potion." Harry was looking everywhere but her. Every decision he had made today was turning out to be rather regrettable.

Pansy glanced up at a Hufflepuff that was walking towards their direction in a rather hurried pace. Quickly thinking she stood up and knocked the Hufflepuff onto her ass and kneeled down so she was face to face with the skinny girl.

"Open your mouth!" Pansy barked out. The girl complied, her expression showing how surprised and scared she was. Pansy poured the white liquid into the girl's mouth until she was forced to swallow it. Once the vile was empty Pansy stood back up and waited for the something to happen. A few minutes passed by and when nothing obvious happened Pansy clicked her tongue in annoyance and looked Harry who looked shocked. "Great potion Potter, it does absolutely nothing." Pansy glanced at the girl one more time before walking away.

Harry watched Pansy leave before looking back at the girl. He stood up and was about to leave as well when he saw the girls eyes snap open. They were blue and looked they were glowing. A big grin spread across the girls face before she stood up and skipped away from him, humming a little tune. Harry stared at the retreating figure in confusion. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Harry sat rather uncomfortably in the Great Hall, trying his best to ignore the two glares he was receiving from his two best friends. Apparently they had found out about the little amount of time he spent Parkinson and unsurprisingly disapproved of his choice. Hell, he disapproved of some of the choices he made yesterday.

"What the hell were you thinking, mate?" Asked Ron

"To be honest with you I don't really know." Harry took a bite of his toast and looked at Hermione who just shook her head at him.

"Potter!"

Harry froze while Hermione and Ron glared at the newcomer. He slowly turned around and came face to face with Pansy. "Parkinson?"

Pansy returned the glare and grabbed Harry buy the hood of his robe. With a little yank and some pulling she finally got Harry to stand up. "I need some more of your potion."

Harry looked at his two friends who no longer glaring, but one had a look of confusion while the other was demanding an explanation. "Why do you want more of it? You said it didn't do anything."

"Well that's what I thought until the girl that you and I force fed it to walked up to me begging for more. I don't know why, but she was even willing to pay me."

"What potion is she talking about Harry, what is going on?" Asked Hermione who was starting to dislike the direction this conversation was headed.

Harry ignored her and grabbed a small glass vile full of white liquid and handed to Pansy, but didn't let go much to the girls confusion. "I want half."

"Harry!" Hermione was definitely against what was happening here. "Do you understand what you are doing?"

Again, Harry ignored her and waited for Pansy. He didn't even understand why he was going with it. Pansy thought about it for a second before nodding. "Fair enough. Do you have any more of the potion?"

Harry searched through his bag and pulled out a couple more. Pansy eagerly took them before walking away from the group.

Hermione instantly stood up from the table and gave him a disappointed look. "Why did you give her the potion?"

"I don't really know." Harry replied, still confused. He couldn't figure out what was going on. Whatever he did to the potion caused a bigger effect than he wanted. It probably had some unknown side effects as well. He didn't want to think about how badly this could end for him.

"What kind of potion was that, Harry?" Asked Hermione. "I have never seen it before."

"I made it," said Harry still staring at the spot Pansy was standing in moments before. "It's a highly modified version of Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

"Harry, that's very dangerous!" Exclaimed Hermione whose concern was starting rise.

"Yeah Harry! Socializing with a Slytherin is very bad for your health as you have no idea what they could be doing to you! They are all rotten!" Added in Ron who had his mouth full of eggs and a piece of toast in one hand while the other hand gripped his drink.

"I am not talking about Harry socializing with Parkinson, Ronald! I am talking about him messing around with potions!" Hermione turned her attention back to Harry who looked out of it. "You could have seriously injured yourself, or worse, been killed!"

Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile. "I'll be careful okay? I won't mess around with anything that I have no knowledge of." Harry grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you two later."

Hermione folded her arms at looked at Ron who was still eating. "We need to keep an eye on him, and will you please stop eating!"

* * *

Harry sat at one of the tables reading through a potions book. He wanted to try and figure out if what he created could be dangerous, but so far nothing was turning up. Harry flinched when the sound of coins smacked against his table. He looked up and saw Pansy standing in front of him a victorious smirk. "What's that?"

"Your half," she replied simply.

Harry opened the small green bag and looked inside. What he saw caused him to look at Pansy in disbelief. "There are more than a hundred Galleons in here!"

Pansy nodded and gave him a smug smile. "Not only did that little Hufflepuff want some, but so did most of her friends. Figuring she must have told them about your little glass vile of greatness, I charged all of them for it." Pansy looked at Harry's astonished face and sat down next to him. "You and I could make a lot of money, Potter."

Harry pried his eyes away from the bag of coins and looked at Pansy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if you brew more of this potion we could sell it off to students! All you would have to worry about is making the potion and I would get us some buyers."

"I don't know…" Harry was pretty unsure about this. Not only did he have no idea what the potion did to people, he was pretty sure it was illegal and that Hogwarts had a rule about this kind of thing. Not that he was one for following the rules, but still.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Asked Pansy clearly annoyed. "You'll be making money just for brewing a potion!"

"Making money sounds great, but I honestly have no idea what the potion does! What happens if it kills someone?"

"The girl looked fine to me!" Pansy sat in silence for a minute or two before looking back at Harry who was going through the bag of coins. "What kind of life do you want to live, Potter?"

Harry looked at Pansy confused. "I'm sorry?"

"What kind of life do you want to live?" Asked Pansy. "Is it one of fear? One of I can't do this and I can't do that?"

"I don't know!" Harry looked back at the green bag and then back at Pansy. "I'm not living a life of fear."

"Fine, maybe you aren't living a life of fear, but you are definitely living one of not believing in yourself." Pansy sighed into her hands; this was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. "Potter, this could be life changing for you! You have something people want!"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to brew and sell your potion!"

"No," said Harry. He suddenly felt very tired. "I mean like why are you trying to get me to help you? Go to get Draco to brew it."

Pansy pulled her brown hair behind her ears, her blue eyes shining with annoyance. "You're the only one who knows how to make it you dumbass!"

"First off, you can't manipulate me into going along with your little idea, and second, I have plenty of money."

"Yeah," said Pansy folding her arms. "Money you can't use yet!"

"I have year a left! It's not like it is out of reach!"

"Fine, you have a small point!" This was not how she thought it would go. Why couldn't he just agree? "Money runs out eventually! You won't be rich forever! You'd be giving yourself a head start and I never said this would be a permanent thing!"

"I'll get a job," replied Harry who returned to his book.

Pansy glared at Harry for a couple of seconds before letting a small smirk crawl onto her face. "Potter, you can agree and sell your potion, or I'll tell Professor Snape that you are selling students an unknown, potentially dangerous potion." Her smirk grew bigger when she saw him snap his book shut and glare at her. If looks could kill she was sure she would be dead. "You know how he is…"

Harry stood up from the table, his eyes never leaving Pansy. "I'll give you a list of things we need. Since this was your idea, you'll provide."

"Fair enough," Pansy replied. She watched Harry leave the Library before standing up and leaving herself.

* * *

Pansy sat down on top of a desk and opened the folded piece of paper Harry had given her. It had been around a week since their little meeting in the library and Harry finally decided to give her the list of materials that they needed. To be honest she was pretty confused by some of the things he wrote down. "Two Copper Cauldrons, Potter? What's wrong with the ones we have now?"

Harry leaned against a desk that was facing her. "A Copper Cauldron brews more efficiently than a Brass or Pewter Cauldron. Out of the three common varieties cauldrons copper brews at a fast speed." Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was hoping to get this over with so he could go to bed. Professor Snape had been breathing down his neck making it nearly impossible for him to concentrate which basically caused him to fail the assignment.

"Okay what about the gas masks, Potter? Why do we honestly need masks?" She could understand the reason for him wanting the Copper Cauldrons but couldn't understand the need for the masks.

"The smoke from my potion will actually affect you if you inhale it. When I was brewing it I found myself becoming lightheaded and after awhile I found myself having strong feelings of elation. I'm not sure if the feeling changes every time you inhale and I really don't want find out." Harry pushed himself off of the desk and started to pace back and forth. "Have any more questions?"

Pansy shook her head. "Not really. Everything else seems pretty self explanatory."

Harry picked up his bag from the floor and started to go through it. He pulled out two jars full of the white potion. "I also made some more of the potion for you to sell, thought it would be good to have."

Pansy picked up both jars and placed both of them in the pockets of her robes. "I was just about to ask you about that. The little Hufflepuffs won't leave me alone." Pansy folded the list of supplies and placed it in her pocket. "It seems like the potion is spreading throughout their house because there was a bigger group this time."

"Just sell as much of that as you can and we'll start on a new batch when we get the new supplies." Harry turned away from Pansy and started to leave the classroom they were in. "Let me know how it goes."

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was filled with a dim light and held comfortable warmth. Harry stared into the fire with a vacant expression on his face. He was supposed to be doing his homework but was having a hard time concentrating on it. Every time he tried to read, write, or even think about it his mind would drift somewhere else. He was mainly thinking about what he was about to do with Parkinson and how much trouble he would get in if Dumbledore ever found out. The old Headmaster was never going to find out. He had made a quick plan when Pansy threatened him with Snape and he was sure it wasn't the best, but it should work. She said it wouldn't be permanent so all he had to do was make sure she exposed herself enough and then quickly end their little deal. If Parkinson sold the potion to enough people she wouldn't be able to get him in trouble without getting herself caught. He had doubts that the customers would lie to a professor seeing as the customers were only students.

With a sigh Harry snapped his book shut and started to walk up towards his dormitory. Another thing that had been bugging him was why Parkinson suddenly decided she wanted his help with something. Yes he was the only one who knew how to make the potion, but she didn't even try to get the recipe to it so she could do it with someone else or simply herself. She hated him. Every time she saw him she made it very clear that she hated him so what was her deal now? He had the assumption that she was up to something but he couldn't think of one thing she could gain from doing this besides money.

Harry walked into his dorm and threw himself onto his bed, not caring to change into his pajamas. He was confused, tired, and simply wanted the next day to present itself so he could get himself out the mess he was in.

* * *

The sound of a door slamming shut echoed off of the walls of the almost empty and silent classroom. Only two people occupied the room and one of them had two black bags in her hands while the other had his arms folded and eyes closed. Pansy eyed Harry up and down before dropping the bags onto the floor with a thud. "I managed to get the crap you wanted, Potter. When do you want to start?"

"We can start now if you wanted to." Harry picked up one of the bags from the floor and opened it. He pulled out a cauldron and all of the ingredients he had asked for. "I take it the second cauldron is in your bag?"

Pansy nodded and picked up the second bag from off the floor. "Let's start right now. The faster we get this done, the faster I can go out and share the greatness."

Harry just shook his head and started to set everything up with Parkinson quickly following his lead. Pansy reached into her bag and pulled out a mask and set down on the table. "Pull yours out so you don't forget. I don't you walking out of this classroom in a happy little daze."

Harry nodded and pulled out the mask, but instead of setting it next to him he put it on. "I would advise that you put yours on as well. The smoke builds up really fast and it starts pretty early." Harry, before forgetting to do it later, pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his robes and placed it into his bag.

"What was that?"

"A cloak I brought to help get out of a sticky situation if need be."

After setting everything up Pansy looked at Harry who was placing his cauldron on a stand. "What now?"

Harry looked at Pansy who was looking a bit nervous. "Now I get to teach you how to make it."

Pansy walked over to Harry who had everything laid out in front of him. Even the chocolate was in a nice little pile. "How long will this take?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "I am not really sure, never cared to figure out how much time I spend in one room." Harry made sure his mask was securely on his head before igniting a flame under his cauldron. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Professor Albus Dumbledore walked quickly down one of the hallways followed by Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Smoke was starting to fill the hallway and it surprisingly smelled like chocolate. Dumbledore did his best not to inhale the smoke as he could already start to feel himself become lightheaded. There was a group of students that had reported seeing smoke leak out from under a classroom door and he had feeling that this was the potion he had overheard a couple of Hufflepuffs talking excitedly about. It was a sweet tasting potion that was being sold and instead of being put in a vile, it was being served as a drink. It was mainly aimed at people who were depressed, in discomfort, or at anyone who were willing to drink it. Normally he would be fine with students drinking Elixir to Induce Euphoria, but this was a highly modified version, and he highly doubted that the side effects were excessive singing and nose-tweaking.

Pansy looked around the classroom that was completely filled with thick, white smoke. The sound of someone running off had instantly caught her attention and it seemed like it had caught Harry's as well. "Did you hear that, Potter?"

Harry stared at the classroom door for a second, at least what he could see of it, before throwing the chocolate into the now grey potion. "This classroom apparently isn't as unused as we thought it was…. Go and keep watch just in case they said something to a staff member."

Pansy nodded and ran towards the exit and pushed open the door, releasing most of the smoke into the hallway. "I don't see anyone yet!"

"That's good!" Harry threw in some Wormwood before stirring it counter-clockwise. He could see the color start to change from a light grey to a white that was whiter than snow after the sixth stir. He distinguished the flame and grabbed around four jars and placed them all in row in front of him. He lifted the cauldron off of the stand and started to very carefully pour the Elixir into the jars.

Pansy quickly slammed the door shut and ran over to Harry who was getting ready to put all of their potion equipment away. They both put an Undetectable Extension Charm over their school bags so they could carry their lab wherever they went without having to make multiple trips. "Potter, they are getting closer!" Her voice was slightly muffled due to the mask she was wearing to prevent the smoke having an effect on her.

Harry quickly threw his cauldron into his bag while Pansy threw the ingredients in right after. Harry quickly gave the bag to Pansy when he heard the voice of Snape getting closer to the classroom. He pulled out his wand, aiming it at the entrance to the classroom. "Find my cloak!"

Without even asking why Pansy nodded and started to dig through the bag. She pushed away all of the ingredients, money bags, and other stuff that was inside, the stuff that was making all of their doings possible. Her fingers brushed against a very smooth fabric and a small, relieved smile came onto her features. The smile instantly vanished when she heard the locked door to the classroom start shake back and forth. She ripped the cloak out of the bag and placed it over Harry and herself right when the door exploded, sending wood particles in every direction.

**-End-**

**Wasn't too sure about this story, but I didn't want to leave it sitting on my computer forever and I never could know, someone might actually like it.**

**If anyone was confused during this chapter it should all be explained as the story progresses. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me in a review or Private Message. **

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
